


Pack Friction

by Archer973



Series: Beta Stiles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealous Isaac, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer973/pseuds/Archer973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone is pleased that Stiles has become a Beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Friction

Stiles had never gotten along with Isaac, even hated him at times, but recently Stiles had thought that they had come to a kind of understanding. He’d even thought that maybe once he was a werewolf they’d be able to bury the last little bit of the hatchet, being packmates and all.

Stiles was very, very wrong.

Ever since he had received the Bite, Isaac had moved from neutral acceptance to full on hatred. His eyes would flash every time Stiles came in the room and the smell of his bloodlust would become so strong that Stiles actually feared for his life. The thing was, he had no idea why the other Beta was acting that was.

Until, that is, the day he accidently wore one of Scott’s shirts instead of his own.

Stiles was walking down the hallway when he saw the back of a familiar curly-haired head slightly ahead of him. Determined to get some answers, Stiles jogged forwards, raising a hand and touching his shoulder. Isaac turned, a big, dopey smile on his face.

“Sco-” When he saw who it was, the Beta froze. Then, before Stiles could say anything, Isaac’s face contorted into a snarl of rage and he slammed the other youth into the wall, eyes glowing.

“Dude, what the hell is your problem?” Stiles demanded, trying to ignore the feeling of claws pricking his skin. “Seriously, is this something that Derek taught all his Betas? How to pin Stiles violently to the wall?”

“You smell like him,” Isaac growled, his words contorted by the alarmingly sharp fangs that now rested in his mouth.

“Why the hell would I smell like Derek?” Stiles asked, raising his eyebrows. He hadn’t even seen the man since he was Turned.

“Not Derek,” Isaac bit out, pressing Stiles harder into the wall. “Scott.”

The way Isaac said the Alpha’s name was all it took. Stiles’ eyes widen until they looked like they were going to fall out of his head. Mentally he went back and looked at everything again, connecting all this pieces. It was so obvious. And hilarious. And kinda sweet, in a creepy werewolf way.

Suddenly Isaac was pulled away from him. Stiles breathed a little easier, then winced when he saw the Beta cowering before Scott, the Alpha speaking quietly to him. Then he let him go and Isaac slouched away, glaring back at Stiles.

“Dude, it’s like a new baby,” Stiles said as the Alpha turned towards him, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“What?” Scott asked, looking at his friend in confusion.

“It’s like when parents bring home the new baby and the older kid hates it because Mommy and Daddy are giving it all kinds of love and he feels neglected.”

“Stiles, that still doesn’t help me understand.”

Stiles made an exasperated noise. Scott may be some badass True Alpha werewolf, but he was still an idiot. Stiles began to explain it again, saying, “Scott, Isaac is jealous. He used to be your super special Beta that you hung out with all the time, but then you Turned me. And now he hates me because he feels like I’ve stolen you from him. Not to mention the fact that he is totally head over heels in love with you.”

Scott looked like Stiles had just hit him in the face with a frying pan. It was pretty hilarious and Stiles was tempted to take a picture. But then Scott turned around and quickly hurried off in the direction Isaac had gone.

Stiles chuckled. Damn he was good.


End file.
